


More Than You Own

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad Stephen Strange, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: It's been almost a year after the Civil War, and tensions are still high, but Tony has gotten his life back together for the most part. But the biggest question is, will it last?





	More Than You Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantalaimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantalaimon/gifts).



The house was quiet, the only lights were filtered through the curtains from the lamps outside. It was the first night in a while where the house had been this quiet, all the inhabitants softly asleep. It had been a long day, and the next day promised to be just as long, what with school, studies, interviews, but for now, it was quiet. Well, almost quiet.

One of the doors to the bedrooms creaked open, allowing soft footsteps to pad through the doorway towards the master bedroom up the stairs. The fifth, seventh, and twenty-second step creaked, so the small figure hopping up the stairs made sure to skip those, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

When she got to the large double doors, she hesitated, sniffling and wiping her nose before knocking quietly. She heard shuffling from inside, and soft voices, before footsteps came over and the door opened. 

  


~~~~~

  


Tony never slept soundly. He was always on high alert, something his partner never seemed to be on, despite his promise to protect the earth and such. He heard the first knocks, and woke up, sitting groggily before nudging the man next to him. 

“Stephen… Stephen we’ve got a visitor.” The man in question groaned quietly, pulling the blankets up over his head with shaking hands.

“You can get it. I did it last time.” Tony rolled his eyes, knowing full well that he was always the one who answered the door when there were late night visitors. He went over to the door and opened it, revealing a small six year old girl. Raising an eyebrow, he knelt, taking her small hand in his.

“Miss Evelyn. To what do I owe the pleasure?” She tried to giggle, sniffing and rubbing an eye with her free hand.

“I had another nightmare, papa. It was really scary.” Tony nodded, squeezing her hand gently. “Can I stay with you and daddy tonight?” 

“Of course, dear.” He stood, scooping her up with a little tickle to her stomach, finally drawing a giggle out of the small girl. He smiled, carrying her over to the bed in the center of the room. Stephen had finally sat up, scratching behind his ear. When Tony got closer to the bed, he held out his arms, snagging Evelyn and holding her close. 

“You're safe, dear. Nothing is going to hurt you.” He kissed her forehead and snuggled back under the blankets, leaving juuust enough room for Tony to squeeze in on the other side. Stephen yawned, pulling Tony closer so that Evelyn was cocooned safely in the middle. 

It didn't take long for the little girl and the sorcerer to fall back asleep. Tony gazed at them, half asleep, and smiled. Things were finally getting normal. His life was okay.


End file.
